


Be safe. Make good choices.

by Miralana



Series: Murphamy Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Condoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy keeps throwing condoms at Murphy. Murphy would like to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be safe. Make good choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I read protection my mind went straight to condoms.

Murphy is eighteen and has just moved into his college dorm.

He’s not homesick like a lot of the kids who try their hardest not to cry when their parents leave and he just rolls his eyes when his roommate’s parents invite him to join them for lunch before they leave.

But since he doesn’t want to get off the wrong foot with his new roommate – whose name is also John, how random is that – so he just politely declines and makes up some stuff about having already eaten. Which isn’t that much of a lie since he had a sandwich during the car ride that his old social worker had given him.

He’s a few days early mostly because the new owners are supposed to move into his house tomorrow. He feels weird not having something to go back to and when he had to rent two storage units for the stuff he couldn’t sell or that he didn’t want to go in the trash he might have felt a bit weird.

On the other hand not having to pay for the house and getting the money from the sale leaves him with enough to pay for his tuition and housing so it’s not like he has it bad.

He just hasn’t got a house to go back too.

So when he wanders through the corridors to take a look at the bathrooms and showers he stops before the room of his RA – the guy had introduced himself as Bellamy and looks too old to be still in college.

“You need help?” Bellamy asks when he sees Murphy standing in his door and Murphy shakes his head.

“Not really.”

“Hm,” Bellamy makes and throws something at him.

Murphy catches it just barely and when he looks down to his hand there’s a condom.

“What?” he asks and Bellamy grins at him.

“Be safe. Make good choices.”

 

* * *

 

 

It happens again and again and at some point during his second year – and he had been really confused what Bellamy is still doing here but apparently he’s getting his PhD or something – everyone knows that if you need a condom and Bellamy isn’t there you go to Murphy because he has like a Hundred of them and never used them.

It has evolved to the point that freshman get told about this and Murphy thinks that at some point he is going to murder Bellamy by stuffing condoms down his throat.

It’s not just the people who keep coming into his room it’s that he doesn’t get it.

There’s absolutely no reason for Bellamy to waste all the condoms on him because Murphy never uses them.

It’s not like he doesn’t hook up but he never has a condom with him when he does because he doesn’t plan to have sex with anyone and the guys who do go to a party with exactly that plan always come prepared.

Most of the times.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s at some point right before the Christmas holidays and they’re having a party because of some reason – not that Murphy has any idea whose party it is anyway – and he meets this really polite cute guy named Connor.

Apparently he knows Connor because they have some classes together and Murphy has been an ass to him on more than occasion – which yeah that’s totally him – and they talk and make out and because they’re having a party in an actual house they take it upstairs and lock themselves in a room that has at least a couch.

It’s only when he’s fumbling at Connor’s belt and Connor is mouthing on his neck that he realises that there hasn’t been a condom so far.

“Do you have one?” he asks and Connor raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“Of course not. Everyone knows you have like a zillion.”

Murphy closes his eyes. Fuck. He knew this day would come.

He remains silent and at some point Connor must get it because he leans back to look Murphy in the eye.

“Do you want me to get one?” he asks and Murphy sighs.

If Bellamy finds out that he doesn’t have protection on him at all times he’ll never have a quiet moment again. He’ll drown in them. His bed will be made out of them.

“Nah,” he says and bends down to get his shirt. “Must be fate.”

“I don’t mind asking around,” Connor says but he’s already closing his belt, apparently being okay with not having sex right now.

“I mind everyone knowing that we’re having sex while they’re playing beer-pong or whatever.”

 

* * *

 

 

He finds Mbege downstairs where he’s holding Murphy empty beer bottle – thank you asshole.

“Already done?” Mbege asks and Murphy drops his head down to his shoulder and lets out a whine.

“We were out of condoms.”

“You’re never out of condoms. Protection is important, John.”

“Fuck you too, John,” Murphy says and then looks up. “He thought I had one, I thought he had one, I’m not ready to ask Bellamy for a condom. Not now, not ever.”

Mbege laughs into his bottle and Murphy would very much like to hit him but then he feels a presence behind him and his instincts tell him that he should get ready to catch one of those damn condoms.

“What about me and condoms?” Bellamy asks as he materializes out of thin air next to him and Murphy gets momentarily distracted by the fact that someone apparently took body shots of him because his shirt has ridden up and his abs are wet. God damn it.

“Murphy needed one, but didn’t bring one.”

One of these days Murphy is going to kill Mbege.

The look of pure disappointment on Bellamy’s face nearly makes Murphy feel bad. Okay no it doesn’t but it probably should.

“Don’t tell me you did it without one.”

Murphy rolls his eyes. “Yes that is exactly what I did because I’m very desperate to catch an STD. Who do you think I am?” He sighs as Bellamy gives him one of those looks. “I stopped it, came down here, cried on Mbege’s shoulder and then you showed up.”

Bellamy nods. “So do you still need one?”

“Don’t you dare throw a condom at me. I’m just gonna get drunk.”

Bellamy laughs. “Suit yourself.”

Murphy watches Bellamy leave which is a very nice look and Mbege chuckles next to him.

“One of these days you should just tell him that you really want to go through your impressive condom collection with him.”

“Fuck you too,” he answers but doesn’t deny it.

 

* * *

 

 

But of course that is not the end of it. He sits down in the canteen one day after having to get up again and finds a condom on his plate.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s one of the few people who stay in the dorms over Christmas and on the last day before everyone leaves – before Bellamy leaves – he finds one in Christmas colours hanging from his doorknob.

 

* * *

 

 

When he comes home after a very horrible day of too much lectures there’s a condom lying on his pillow and Mbege has absolutely no idea where it came from.

 

* * *

 

 

He finds one in his fucking pocket when he’s looking for some change.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s had about enough by the time one falls out of one of his textbooks.

 

* * *

 

 

And when he enters his room and there is one sitting next to the sink he decides that he’s had enough.

 

* * *

 

 

He throws his backpack onto his bed, grabs the box of condoms he’s collected over the years and throws all of the ones that are just lying in his room in there. It’s a big box and it’s nearly full and Murphy has enough.

He marches straight towards Bellamy’s room and he knows that he’s there because he’s always there on Wednesdays.

His door is open and when Murphy comes in, closes it behind him and looks the door, Bellamy looks up. The look of confusion quickly changes into a smile and Murphy can’t even say anything before there’s a condom thrown at him. He’s got both hands full so it hits him in the face and falls down in the box.

“Sorry, didn’t see you had your hands full.” Bellamy says and Murphy just shakes his head. He makes two quick steps towards Bellamy and before Bellamy can do anything else, he dumps the box over his head.

“What the-“ Bellamy stops when he realises that it’s not something bad just condoms. A lot of them. “fuck?” he adds and Murphy feels oddly satisfied.

“Stop giving them to me. I don’t need them, okay?”

Bellamy nods. He looks like a deer caught in headlights and Murphy thinks that he might be misses something here.

“Okay,” Bellamy says and it’s the most pathetic okay he’s ever heard before. “I just want you to be safe.”

“Then why don’t you want Mbege to be safe? Or Myles? Or Roma?”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything.

He suddenly seems so much younger than he actually is and Murphy nearly feels bad. Nearly.

“Like I get that you feel responsible, because you’re the RA and I’m the orphan kid but I’m not your sister and-“ Everything else he wants to say gets muffled by Bellamy’s lips against his and Murphy is too surprised to really react to it.

So when Bellamy draws back, with that sad look on his face he follows him and kisses him. He doesn’t really think about the logistics because suddenly Bellamy’s hands are around his neck and he’s falling forward on Bellamy.

The bed crunches dangerously and it’s enough to make them both still for a moment.

Murphy leans back, knees on either sides of Bellamy’s hips and a little bit out of breathe.

“Please don’t tell me that you have been throwing condoms at me for one and a half years because you’re into me and didn’t know how to tell me.”

Bellamy remains silent but his cheeks go red and Murphy would really like to give his life back to whoever decides it was a good fit for him. Well after this.

“You’re unbelievable,” he simply says.

“It’s really hard to talk to you. Throwing condoms at you have me a reason why.”

“It’s not hard to talk to me!” Murphy says a little bit offended.

“Murphy, you’re like a hornet on acid. There are teachers that are scared of your temper.”

He has to smile at that because it makes him kind of proud.

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Bellamy adds and Murphy bends down to kiss him again.

“I know, but I’ll take it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy doesn’t stop throwing condoms at him. He just learns that if he does it Murphy expects him to have sex right there, poor freshman be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish the Murphamy Week I promise. I'm just not that inspired at the moment.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).


End file.
